The present invention relates to waste processing machines, and more specifically to waste processing machines including material reducing knife assemblies for processing wood such as brush, branches, and the like, and a method of manufacture thereof.
A variety of machines have been developed to recycle, reduce, or otherwise process wood and brush products. Included therein are machines that chip, cut, grind, or otherwise reduce waste (wood) products including, generally, chippers (disk and drum types), hammer mills, hogs, shredders, grinders, and forestry mowers.
These waste processing systems typically include an infeed system and a waste reducing system, wherein the infeed system is used for directing the waste material to the waste reducing system, the waste reducing system being used for reducing the waste material. Examples of such waste processing machines are disclosed in: U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,912, issued Apr. 11, 2000, entitled “Break-Away Processing Tool For A Waste Processing Machine”; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,863,003 and 6,299,082; issued Jan. 26, 1999 and Oct. 9, 2001, respectively; all to Smith; and entitled “Waste Processing Machine”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,210 issued May 9, 2000 to Smith, entitled “Rotor Assembly For A Waste Processing Machine”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,020, issued Feb. 11, 2003 to Smith, entitled “Replaceable Raker Assembly For Processing Tool Of Waste Processing Machine”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,082, issued Oct. 9, 2001 to Smith, entitled “Waste Processing Machine”; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,845,931, 7,121,485, 7,384,011, and 7,726,594; issued Jan. 25, 2005, Oct. 17, 2006, Jun. 10, 2008, and Jun. 1, 2010, respectively; all to Smith; and entitled “Multi-Functional Tool Assembly For Processing Tool of Waste Processing Machine”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,163,166, issued Jan. 16, 2007 to Smith, entitled “Rotatable Assembly For Machines”, all of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
It is also known to provide a wood chipper for chipping wood such as brush, branches, and the like to produce wood chips. An example of such a wood chipper is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,539, issued Nov. 23, 1999 to Morey, and entitled “Wood Chipper With Infeed Chute Safety Device” which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. In these known systems, the wood chipper generally includes an infeed assembly, feed wheel assembly, and a cutting assembly having a rotatable disc or drum with at least one knife or blade for chipping the wood entering the wood chipper and reducing it to wood chips. The chipper also includes a discharge chute for allowing the wood chips to exit the wood chipper, as well as for generally directing them during discharge. Typically, the feed wheel assembly includes: a stationary lower feed wheel, connected to a lower housing; a movable upper feed wheel, connected to an upper housing, and movable relative to the lower housing for allowing wood to enter the cutting assembly. The wood chipper also includes an engine connected to a hydraulic pump, which pumps fluid to drive hydraulic motors to rotate the feed wheels.
Other examples of such wood chippers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,707, issued Mar. 7, 2000 to Morey et al., entitled “Drum Assembly For A Wood Chipper”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,125, issued Mar. 14, 2000 to Morey et al., entitled “Wood Chipper”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,539, issued Nov. 23, 1999 to Morey, entitled “Wood Chipper With Infeed Chute Safety Device”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,642, issued Dec. 14, 1999 to Morey, entitled “Wood Chipper With Infeed Chute Safety Device”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,722,596, issued Apr. 20, 2004 to Morey, entitled “Multiple Wheel Feed Wheel Assembly For A Wood Chipper”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,684, issued Mar. 19, 2002 to Morey, entitled “Adjustable Tension Feed Wheel Assembly For A Wood Chipper”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,830,204, issued Dec. 14, 2004 to Morey, entitled “Reversing Automatic Feed Wheel Assembly For A Wood Chipper”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,814,320, issued Nov. 9, 2004 to Morey et al., entitled “Reversing Automatic Feed Wheel Assembly For Wood Chipper”, all of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Although these types of waste processing machines have worked well, the existing wood chipping mechanisms or systems suffer from the disadvantage of, inter alia, and with particular reference to the knife or cutting assemblies, requiring a relatively high grade material. To wit, in order to provide these cutting assemblies with the required wear resistance and overall toughness, the materials and manufacturing processes used in making these knives are relatively particular and therefore, costly. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a new waste reducing knife assembly that overcomes the above-identified disadvantages.
Accordingly, a need exists for novel systems and methods which have, among other advantages, reduced manufacturing costs, as well as the ability to be easily replaceable, while providing acceptable wear resistance and toughness. Therefore, a knife assembly and method thereof that solves the aforementioned disadvantages and having the aforementioned advantages is desired.